Talk:Meta:Community Portal
Category:Community Welcome to the GFW discussion hub We are a community of women and allies from various geek communities, from professional fields like Science and Open Source Software to hobbies like Gaming and Science Fiction fandom. If you are new here, please read: * Geek Feminism Wiki FAQ * Feminism 101 * Resources for men (especially if you are male) ---- General Todo Anyone got todo items to suggest? List them here. --Skud 19:59, 18 June 2009 (UTC) : Vague ideas I've had but not sure what to call them or where to put them: 1) a page listing women who've publicly quit geek communities or activities because of sexism (Kathy Sierra, Telsa Gwynne, Abby Franquemont are 3 that spring to mind); 2) a "hall of shame" where we link topic pages of men whose sexist activities are documented here (how much trouble would we be asking for?); 3) some kind of page about wives and how having one is used as an excuse, eg. "I'm not sexist, because I am married, and my wife says I'm not sexist." I'm thinking something kinda equivalent to He's just like that but more like "My wife says I'm not sexist". I'm sure I've seen it often enough to constitute a pattern. --Skud 08:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Defences of sexism There's a gold mine in defences of sexism. The most common geek ones I know of are: * "but it was funny" * "but it was a compliment" * "but it was attention getting" * "but it was radical and edgy and pushing social norms" * "but I am biologically compelled to try and have sex with women" * "I checked with a woman and she said..." * "He's just like that" * "I am post-human and immune to social influences such as the patriarchy, for example" ("I don't see gender!") * "you're making the community look bad by complaining about this" (aka Harming the community) We're starting to document these in various places but it seems like we could pull them together somehow too. Thayvian 08:39, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : Oh, and there's a similar set of things for geek communities. I've done Free speech already (edit edit edit, it needs examples), but there's also "geeks are oppressed and despised, we're incapable of doing wrong to others", "non-sexist behaviour is a set of bizarre mainstream social codes that geeks cannot comprehend", "if women wanted to be here all they have to do is sign up/download the code" Thayvian 08:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Excel Diva Anyone got thoughts on where this goes? "Who knew a spreadsheet could do as much for you as your favorite moisturizer? Become a Microsoft Excel Diva with this sassy guide and discover what hip IT Girls already know: smart is beautiful. Impress the heck out of everyone at work with your stylish reports. Do a budget and see exactly what you can spend on shoes..." http://www.facebook.com/pages/Book-IT-Girls-Guide-to-becoming-an-Excel-Diva/38417086387?ref=ts I am not sure if it's exactly sexist advertising (since it seems to be fairly advertising a sexist product). Essentialism? Thayvian 03:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) IRC channel? What do folks think about the notion of a #geekfeminism irc channel somewhere? Would it be useful, or just a magnet for trolls and griefers? RickScott 02:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Red links Do we want to red link names like, eg Linus Torvalds on Geek feminism harassment? That is, names of male geeks who, it seems, have never noticeably contributed to either geek feminism or perpetrated sexist incidents in geekdom. Linus is probably a good acid test as one of the best known FLOSS geeks. My own opinion is that we don't want articles about men on this wiki merely because they are prominent geeks, or because someone invoked them as part of an incident. Do we want red links? Do we want links straight to Wikipedia? Thayvian 09:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) : Straight to Wikipedia, I'd say, unless they are significantly involved in geek feminism or in incidents. --Skud 16:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :: Fair enough. As someone closer to participation: Bruce Perens? Thayvian 08:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Featured articles I'd like to propose that we have some kind of "Featured article" on the front page, and that we aim to make it (when possible) an article about a geek woman or group of geek women doing awesome stuff. I say this because there's a perception out there that this wiki is predominantly negative -- perhaps because Timeline of incidents gets linked so widely while things like List of women in FLOSS, List of women in Science Fiction, List of women keynote presenters at technical conferences etc get linked less often -- so that might help counteract it. Anyway, just thinking about it, we probably need to: # come up with a list of candidates # make sure their pages are well filled out and high quality # design some kind of template that will work well on the front page Anything else? Suggested feature articles Women (trying to pick some slight non-standard ones, not eg. Anita Borg or Valerie Aurora) * Leah Culver * Ursula K. Le Guin * K. Tempest Bradford * Mel Chua Projects/groups * RailsBridge * Dreamwidth * Organization for Transformative Works Time-sensitive * LinuxChix miniconf (January) * Grace Hopper Celebration (around September would be best)